barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
I Just Can't Wait
I Just Can't Wait is an original Barney song that first appeared in Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons. Lyrics Original/Current= ::I just can't wait ::It's just not fair ::I'm standing here, ::but I wanna be there ::I just can't wait for what tomorrow brings ::I just can't wait for anything ::He just can't wait for some summer fun, ::like going to the beach or playing in the sun! ::I want to jump and splash when it rains in the spring ::He just can't wait for anything ::He just can't wait for the colors of fall ::to jump in some leaves or play football ::He just can't wait for a winter's chill ::I want to ride my sled from the top of the hill ::He just can't wait ::It's just not fair ::He's standing here, ::but he wants to be there ::I just can't wait for what tomorrow brings ::I just can't wait for anything ::He just can't wait for what tomorrow brings ::I just can't wait for anything ::He just can't wait for anything! |-| Let's Make Music= ::I just can't wait ::To get to the fair ::I'm standing here, ::but I wanna be there ::I just can't wait for what today will bring ::I just can't wait for anything ::I just can't wait to have some fun, ::they'll be lots of rides, I wanna try each one! ::Like a merry-go-round or a giant swing ::I just can't wait for anything ::I just can't wait, c'mon let's go ::They'll be food and games and a talent show. ::I just can't wait to see it all ::Like an elephant ride that's ten feet tall. ::We just can't wait ::To get to the fair ::We're standing here, ::but we want to be there ::We just can't wait for what today will bring ::We just can't wait for anything ::We just can't wait for what today will bring ::We just can't wait for anything ::I just can't wait for anything! |-| Fairy Tales= ::I just can't wait ::It's just not fair ::I'm standing here, ::but I wanna be there ::I just can't wait for what tomorrow brings ::I just can't wait for anything ::She just can't wait for some summer fun, ::like going to the beach or playing in the sun! ::I want to start dancing when I hear someone sing! ::She just can't wait for anything ::She just can't wait to play with her doll! ::Have a tea party, or bounce a ball! ::She just can't wait for next birthday ::I'll have so many games that everyone will play! ::She just can't wait ::It's just not fair ::I'm standing here, ::but I want to be there ::She just can't wait for what tomorrow brings ::I just can't wait for anything ::She just can't wait for what tomorrow brings ::She just can't wait for anything ::I just can't wait for anything! |-| Guess Who?= ::I just can't wait ::It's almost here ::Halloween night, ::is very near ::I just can't wait for what tonight will brings ::I just can't wait for Halloween ::He just can't wait for some games and fun, ::lots of treats, for everyone! ::We just can't wait for what tonight will brings ::We just can't wait for Halloween ::I just can't wait I'm in the hurry is he, ::to get dressed up and pretend to be. ::A pirate, a princess, or a cat "meow". ::We want it do it all and we want it right now. ::I just can't wait ::It's almost here ::Halloween night, ::is very near ::We just can't wait for what tonight will brings ::We just can't wait for Halloween ::We just can't wait for what tonight will brings ::We just can't wait for Halloween ::I just can't wait for Halloween! Notes *Though the song is usually sung by BJ, other characters have also sung the song. *In the episode "Waiting For Mr. MacRooney", the lyrics are changed to "I just can't wait for what the mailman brings" to fit the plot. *In the episode "Fairy Tales", the lyrics were changed so it could fit with Baby Bop. *Tony Peugh was uncredited in Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons although he wrote this song with Joseph Phillips. Barney Song Used In... Barney & Friends= #Is Everybody Happy? #Waiting For Mr. MacRooney #Seven Days A Week #My Family and Me #Welcome, Cousin Riff #Days of the Week #Fairy Tales #Guess Who? #¡Ahora Mismo!: Spain |-| Home Videos= #Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons #Let's Make Music #Barney's Dino-Mite Birthday! (Scene Taken from: "Fairy Tales") #Celebrating Around The World #I Can Do It! (Scene Taken from: Fairy Tales) |-| Live Shows= #Barney's Space Adventures (Asian Tour only) |-| Music Cassette/CD= #Barney Rocks! #Barney Rocks! (En Español!) #Perfectly Platinum: 30 Dino-Mite Songs (Audio Taken from: Welcome, Cousin Riff) #Vamos Fazer Música Category:Barney Songs Category:Original Barney Songs Category:Songs Written By Tony Peugh Category:Songs Written By Joe Phillips Category:1996